


Forgiveness

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 2 20in20 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2544911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Jackson the morning after he becomes a werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the morning after "Master Plan," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for the round 2 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ and inspired by "You First Loved Me" by Kimberley Walsh.

Jackson and Lydia were curled up in Jackson’s bed. It was the morning after Jackson had died and been resurrected as a werewolf and the two were enjoying lying in each other’s arms.

“Have I told you how sorry I am for the way I treated you these past few months?” Jackson asked Lydia.

“Only about 100 times now” replied Lydia.

“Well, I’m going to make it 101” said Jackson.

Lydia gave Jackson her best _serious_ face. “Look, it’s not your fault you were a dick. You literally weren’t yourself. Even when you looked like you, the kanima was still there, lurking beneath the surface.”

“That’s no excuse—”

“Jackson, I forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself so we can move on.”

“Lydia?”

“What Jackson?”

“Have I told you you’re the greatest girlfriend ever?”

“Yes. But that I can stand to hear again.”


End file.
